Subservient
by izumi-chan7475
Summary: Everyone found their place in society, except for the Divergent. Even people like Tris were not essentially rare. But the Abnegation had to overcome selfshness, the Amity rudeness, Candor lying, Dauntless fears, and Erudite absentmindedness. However, there were five perfect specimens... the Subservient.
1. Prologue

The founders of the factions had a common goal.

Everyone was to have distinct personality traits in order to fit into one of the five factions, which required much genetic engineering and gene splicing. The five factions were to be named Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite, standing for selflessness, kindness, honesty, bravery, and intelligence. The system would be simple.

Aptitude tests at the age of 16 would determine which faction a person would fit in most, and the comers-of-age would then make their final decision on choosing day.

However, Beatrice Prior, Tobias Eaton, and countless others did not fit into a single faction. Their character could not be defined by a single trait. They were Divergent.

Everyone else found their homes in a single faction. They were what their society had planned them out to be, but there were some flaws. The Abnegation had to get over selfish habits, Amity had to try hard to be kind towards anyone and everyone, Candor were constantly punished for lying, Dauntless still had many fears, and even the Erudite couldn't ace their tests all the time.

Bur there were five small exceptions.

Even rarer than the Divergent.

They were the Subservient.


	2. Galahad

Galahad was born in Erudite. He had a twin sister named Mena, who was at the top of their class in school. She was the favorite child, which Galahad found selfish.

Galahad never wanted to be at the top of his class, for he preferred to stay in the background. He did not want to deprive others of their opportunities, either. He also did not believe such an involving morning routine was necessary- vanity was one of the things Galahad found pointless.

No one was surprised when he chose Abnegation at the choosing ceremony. He told his entire family his result of the test the previous night, as not to shock them without warning with his decision. Mena, of course, stayed in Erudite.

Abnegation initiation was a breeze for Galahad, unlike for the other transfers. All of the initiates, Abnegation-born or not, were getting used to the faction's strict policies and rules, but Galahad felt that they were all necessary and made him feel right at home.

On a particularly rainy day, Galahad spotted a large puddle in the middle of a road. There were at least ten Abnegation initiates gathered around it, gazing at their reflections in order to see their own faces for the first time in ages. Galahad, however, had no interest whatsoever in looking in the water, and the idea of it repulsed him completely.

There was not a selfish bone in his body.


	3. Corona

Corona was born into Dauntless. She had three rough older brothers named Chadrow, Julian, and Scott. Her parents were both full Dauntless-born.

Corona, however, stayed away from her crazy family, and most faction members, really. She was afraid of the scary people who jumped at the chance to do something dangerous. Corona was gentle and loving towards everyone and anyone, and the other Dauntless found her odd. She never, ever got a piercing or tattoo, and refused to try a starter-serum for fear simulations.

It was obvious she would choose Amity when the day came. Her parents were angry, but not surprised; Corona refused to tell her parents her result the night before because she knew it would seem mean and was afraid to admit it.

Corona forgot about Dauntless the second she arrived in Amity. The whole faction was surprised that she had transferred from such a different home.

She loved to talk to people, trees, animals, birds… anything, really. Everyone in Amity had a story or two about losing their temper or making fun of someone, but not Corona. Not even back in Dauntless. She loved everyone, and everyone loved her.

She was the only person to ever reach true inner peace.


	4. Alecta

Alecta originated in selfless Abnegation, an only child. Her family was extremely orthodox and always made everyone feel of higher value than themselves, which Alecta found pointless and enraging.

Alecta felt that lies were just a blindfold from what really happens in the world. She was constantly looked down upon by her parents and teachers; if someone was too fat to be wearing a certain size dress, Alecta pointed it out. She hated how her faction sugarcoated the truth from her all the time and had biased opinions about the other factions. She wanted to know the cold hard truth.

When the news came that she had gotten Candor, Alecta did not hesitate to tell her parents right away. What would be the point of lying to them, or not telling them at all? Her parents accepted her result and let her go into Candor, reluctantly but surely.

Alecta had no problems or worries with the truth serum, unlike the other initiates. She had nothing to hide, and always spoke her mind anyway. She actually enjoyed the feeling of truth serum and being able to let her mind do the talking, not her mouth.

Some of the things she had said or done in her past faction shocked the other Candor, but Alecta was proud of it and became one of the most sound leaders in law of her time.

Her mind only saw two things; black and white.


	5. Kenric

Kenric was born to two Amity parents and got a little sister 3 years later. Most children dreaded having a new member of the family but, it didn't faze him a bit.

Even though Kenric wasn't afraid to be a big brother, he was never kind to his sister Marley. The Amity tried feeding him extra serum bread to dilute his temper a bit, but he was always a daredevil and jokester. He was always pulling pranks on his sister, family, and factionmates.

Everyone in Amity thought Kenric was utterly insane for climbing and jumping out of the large trees in the orchards and Amity buildings, but it was the only way he could have fun in his boring old faction.

Kenric told his parents of his Dauntless result right after his aptitude test. They weren't surprised, even though his Amity upbringing did tone him down a little bit.

No one had ever, ever seen an Amity transfer into Dauntless. All of the Dauntless-born were jealous, as Kenric was the first jumper and ranked first in initiation, but he had a major defect.

The fear simulations. They didn't work on him.

The instructor even tried using serum with extreme potency, but he never seemed to go under. He closed his eyes for a second, then woke up and said, "I don't remember it."

It was as if his mind had no concept of fear in the slightest.


	6. Hugh

Hugh originated in Candor and grew up with his father. Hugh's mother had died at childbirth, for the Candor believed it was best to be done naturally and without any life-saving medicines and surgeries the Erudite had invented.

Being Candor-born. Hugh's father had told him the story of his mother's death at a young age. Ever since them, he had longed to learn more about the procedures and drugs that could have saved his mother's life.

In school, Hugh was at the top of his class, reading up on the few textbooks that lay around his faction. Most Candor knowledge was passed on by word of mouth, not text.

Hugh found it to be the most logical to tell his father of his Erudite result right away, for it would prevent any nasty surprises at the Choosing Ceremony. His father was honestly disappointed, but not at all surprised. Being Candor-born, he'd seen it coming for over 10 years.

In Erudite, Hugh had no competition, even against the brightest scholars. The professors were completely dumbfounded when he passed every single test flawlessly. His intellect, commitment, memory, and logical reasoning skills put Hugh at the top of the pyramid in his new faction.

In his eyes, intelligence wins out over any other virtue.


	7. Epilogue

Galahad never owned a mirror.

Corona found the Amity bread to not change her one bit.

Alecta did not need serum to tell the truth.

Kenric never cowered away from anything in his life.

Hugh could process information better than any person or machine.

Even rarer than the Divergent, they were the Subservient, and their minds were confined to a single trait their entire lives, no matter where they grew up. There were only ever five of them, and they were only a result of perfect genetic alignment and timing. The smallest minority group in existence.


End file.
